Forgotten
by Tisha
Summary: Usagi is kidnapped and missing for five years. Her life has changed drastically in that time, but when she returns to Tokyo will her friends and most importantly her husband remember her?


Forgotten

By Tisha

Usagi grasped Myoko's hand as she crossed the long-forgotten busy streets of Tokyo. The crowds pushed up against her. It was everything that she had forgotten. Everything that she had missed for so long, and yet seemed so foreign now. She found it hard to breathe. She was almost terrified. That kind of fright had been what she felt five years ago when she was taken away from this place, but now being back was that scary. What if he had forgotten her? What if they had all moved on and left her memory behind?

As she neared the correct street she looked down at the ring on her left hand. She hadn't seen her husband or daughter for five years. They never even knew where she was. Chibi-Usa would be almost seven by now. And she had to leave her baby daughter at just barely over a year and a half old. There were so many things she had missed. How could such a young child have even made much of a memory of her?

Usagi's greatest fear was that Mamoru had married again. In a way she wished that Chibi-Usa could have had some sort of a mother, but then again she wanted to be able to go home and reclaim that position. She found the right house. He had moved to a completely new house, so what if he did have a whole new life now? Usagi looked down at her son to make sure that he looked perfectly presentable before she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

•••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••

5 Years Ago

Usagi kissed her husband deeply. "This was the best night."

He smiled at her. "I had to make our fifth anniversary special."

Usagi nodded and took his hand. "But we really need to get home. We told the sitter that we would be back almost an hour ago."

Mamoru agreed with her and they walked back toward their car. Usagi looked at her husband. She was very glad that she got to marry the man she loved. She hadn't even bothered with college. She knew exactly what she wanted, and that was to be married to him. So she had married him at eighteen years old and she couldn't be happier. Her dad had finally accepted Mamoru a few months before the wedding when he realized that Usagi would marry him either way.

Usagi smiled and pulled herself from her thoughts of all those years ago. Then, out of nowhere, a man appeared and pulled Usagi from Mamoru's grasp. In the blink of an eye he had her pulled tightly against his chest with a knife to her neck. Usagi's frightened eyes pleaded with Mamoru. She wasn't even sure whether she wanted him to help her or run home to protect their daughter. Mamoru himself didn't get any time to think. They were gone. The man and Usagi had both just disappeared. Usagi hadn't even screamed.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go to the police since this was obviously no normal abduction. He could get the senshi, but what could they do? They were already gone. He just headed home to let the babysitter go home and be with his daughter. He would have to call the senshi so that they could figure out something to do. All the way home the scene just kept on playing over in his head as he wondered if there was something he could have done to stop it.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi suddenly found herself in a very big room. The man put away his knife and let go of her. Usagi pulled away from him and studied her surroundings. The ceiling must have been at least thirty feet tall, and everything was pure white. The room was decorated with fancy furniture with silver accents. It was beautiful. But that didn't stop the fact that she had just been kidnapped. She finally turned to the man who had brought her here. He was about as tall as Mamoru was. His hair was very light blond and his eyes were a contrasting deep brown. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rikyu."

Usagi swallowed and tried to control her shallow breathing as her heart beat very quickly. "Well what do you want? Where are we?"

"This is my planet. And all I want is you. I need someone powerful and beautiful to rule this planet with me, and I have chosen you."

His words practically made her heart stop. She didn't want to be anywhere near any guy besides Mamoru. She looked around the room again. There were four different doors and two long hallways. "Well I'm not going to rule it with you."

Rikyu smiled at her. "Yes you are. You don't have any choice about it. The only way off of this planet is a teleporter. And the only way to operate it is with my fingerprint. You will stay here and no one is going to find you."

Usagi felt tears spring into her eyes as she began to feel completely helpless. "But why? Why do you want me? Can't you just rule it yourself and leave me alone?"

"Because I have some rare disease and I need to keep this planet going. I want it to be strong and well-known one day. Therefore, what I need from you is an heir. Someone to pass this place on to. Plus it gets awfully lonely on a planet all by yourself. All we have here are a few maids and cooks and such. I want someone's company. Who better than a woman?"

Usagi was on the brink of panic with all the mention of having a child and having to stay here. She started worrying about Mamoru and Chibi-Usa back home. All of her friends and her parents too. Would they ever know what had happened to her? She just had to get away from this place. They had always gotten out of things like this before so they would just have to again. They would have to find her sooner or later. But the idea of later made her skin crawl. That would give her too much time alone with this guy. She didn't want him to touch her.

•••••••••••••••••••

February 1

I found this diary in my desk, so I thought I'd use it. Being here is just so lonely. I have always been surrounded by people. My family, my friends, and Mamo-chan. But now I'm alone. Rikyu is the strangest man I've ever met. He kidnapped me, and he is making me stay here, and yet he acts like we're friends or something. He pretends that I'm not a prisoner- that I want to be here. I've been here for a week and I already feel hopeless. How will my friends ever find me? I don't even know where I am.

I had to sleep with Rikyu. I cried the whole time. Mamo-chan is the only person I ever want. I feel like I betrayed him. Rikyu's set on us having a child to take over this place. The thought scares me so much. I don't want to have a baby that's not Mamo-chan's. But why am I telling all of this to some stupid diary? This book can't get me away from here. It can't save me from the hurt. The only thing that could do that is being in Mamoru's arms. And I don't feel like that's going to happen.

Usagi

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru looked at his daughter. She had stopped screaming for Usagi. For the first three weeks, right when she got up and right before she went to bed she would just cry and scream for her mom. It tortured Mamoru. He felt like doing the same thing, but he was the one who had to be strong for her. But now that a month had gone by with no luck, he felt desperate. And Chibi-Usa no longer called for her. Mamoru didn't want her to forget her mother. He showed her Usagi's picture every day and told her that it was her mother and that she would come back. He tried not to think about the possibility of her not coming back.

He figured that he would know it if she was dead. He would be able to feel something like that. So for now she must be alive. They had tried everything they could think of though, even calling the normal police. But she was nowhere to be found. They had even moved her case out of priority status. The police figured she was dead, and now they only looked for a body. Usagi's parents leaned toward believing the police. Mamoru wanted to tell them the truth. Tell them that it hadn't been some ordinary kidnapping.

The other girls came over often to see Chibi-Usa or to talk to each other about trying to find Usagi. Mamoru had been determined at first to do everything possible. Lately though he just sat by and let them talk. It was impossible. If they hadn't gotten a trace of her in a month, how could they ever find her?

•••••••••••••••••••

April 1

It's April Fool's Day. And this year was the biggest April Fool's joke that has ever been played on me, except it's no joke. I noticed this morning that I felt rather nauseous, and then I fainted. The only other time I can remember fainting was when I was pregnant with Chibi-Usa. So Rikyu got his wish. But I don't know how to feel about it. I mean a baby is special. It's supposed to be great to be pregnant and then you have a wonderful little baby to love.

I know I will love the baby- I already do- but it's very strange knowing that the father is not Mamo-chan. At first I thought that maybe, just maybe, it was Mamo-chan's. But that would have been at least ten weeks ago. It's not possible for me to be that far along. Now what will happen if- I mean when- I get to leave this place? I'll either be pregnant or have a kid. That would be so strange.

I miss Chibi-Usa. I want to hold her in my arms. A mother shouldn't be away from her child for so long. And of course I miss Mamo-chan too. I just have to keep myself occupied with this diary and stuff to keep my mind from everything here. I can feel myself slipping into depression but I just can't let that happen. I have to find a way to get home. I have to save my baby and myself.

Usagi and baby

•••••••••••••••••••

Rei looked at the little stick in her hand and then she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She studied her eyes. They seemed so hollow. They had completely changed. *She* had completely changed. She never even imagined that Usagi had such an influence on her life. When they lost Usagi she seemed to have lost control of her life. This would never have happened before. She closed her eyes and threw the test on the floor.

She knew that Minako was waiting for her outside of that room so she tried to pull herself together before stepping out. Minako stood up. "Well?"

"It was positive."

Minako hugged her friend. "I'm sorry Rei. Things will work out."

Rei couldn't stop her tears as she hugged Minako back. "How could Usagi leave us? Since she left I've just been looking for comfort in the wrong places. She's screwed up my life! I can't be a priestess who's a twenty-three year old unmarried mother. My grandfather is going to lose all respect for me. How could Usagi do this to us?"

Minako sighed and stepped back to study Rei's eyes. "Rei-chan, you know Usagi didn't do anything. We are all hurting and confused, but chances are Usagi has things far worse."

•••••••••••••••••••

On November 18, Usagi gave birth to her son, Myoko. A few weeks later, on December 1, Rei had a little girl who she named Usagi.

•••••••••••••••••••

Frustrated, she threw a shoe across her room. "Wow, you don't seem happy to have company." Ami turned to the door, a little startled, to find Makoto. She sighed and sat on her bed.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so sick of this. I've tried everything but I'm no further than I was a year ago."

Makoto had wondered whether anyone else would notice the one-year anniversary of Usagi's kidnapping. But then again it wasn't that hard to remember since it was also Usagi and Mamoru's anniversary. She knew Mamoru would have it the worst on this day. Makoto sat down next to Ami. "You have to stop torturing yourself. You've been losing sleep and working for an entire year. There is obviously no hope in calculations. We just have to wait and hope."

Ami shook her head. "I have always been able to help. I can't just accept her being gone. Look what it has done to all of us. Mamoru never goes anywhere. He just works and then comes home and sits around. It's almost like Chibi-Usa has lost both parents. Rei got pregnant. Minako's been depressed ever since Usagi's birthday. We're all falling apart. I can't take any more of this. We need Usagi."

"Ami-chan, Mamoru is still a good dad. And Rei loves Usa and she is a great mom. I agree with you about Minako though. But we all feel like that somewhere deep inside. I think it would be best if we stopped blaming ourselves and at least tried to get on with our lives."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi sat next to eight-month-old Myoko who was playing with some toys on the floor. He was the only company she had here. She would just sit and watch him. She never let herself think about anything. She couldn't face memories. The only way she could get through each day was to focus on the current second. She never felt alive. With Myoko around she could just immerse herself into playing with him and be able to have a little more fun.

Every second that Myoko was asleep was a time that Usagi dreaded. Then she would be alone with her own thoughts. Then she could realize how horrible her life was. She studied her son. His hair was blonde and his eyes were brown. He looked just like his father. She would never be able to look at him without knowing who his father was. "Dada." Usagi's reaction to the word was strong. She turned to see Rikyu in the doorway and she gritted her teeth.

It was Myoko's first word and the last word Usagi would want him to say. Rikyu smiled and came into the room. "How cute. Has he ever said that before?"

"No." She barely managed to reply without crying.

Rikyu kneeled down next to Myoko and pulled the baby into his lap. Every time he touched the baby Usagi just wanted to scream. She wanted to slap his hand away like a naughty child. She wished that Myoko would cry and say *her* name. But he didn't. He knew who his mother was and, unfortunately, he knew who his father was.

•••••••••••••••••••

"You want to see a movie?" Minako looked up at Rei and shook her head.

"How about we go and have dinner out?" Minako looked at Ami and shook her head again. The other three girls in the room exchanged glances. Minako had been depressed for over two years. She had lost her job and then she had lost her apartment because she couldn't pay for it. She had been living with Makoto for a year. But Makoto was engaged and she was getting married in one month. She planned to move in with her fiancé who had a good-sized house. But she didn't know what she should do about Minako.

They finally gave up and moved into the living room, leaving Minako alone in her room. Rei held Usa in her lap and they just sat silently. They each had separate worries and thoughts going through their heads, but all of their concerns were based in the same place. They heard a crashing sound from Minako's room and went running to see what it was.

Minako had apparently thrown something into a framed picture of Usagi, which was now shattered on the floor. Minako was sitting on the bed, crying into her hands. Rei picked her daughter up from the floor to keep her from the glass and Makoto and Ami each sat on a side of Minako. Ami put an arm around the crying girl and Makoto shifted herself to better see Minako's face.

"Minako?"

Minako sniffled and tried to suppress her sobbing as she looked up into Makoto's face. She looked at her for a minute before throwing her arms around her. Makoto was a little surprised but she returned the hug. "I'm so sorry Mako. I've been the worst friend. I know I've totally screwed up my life. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I've never even thanked you."

It was definitely a revelation. Minako had barely said any complete sentences the whole time that she had been depressed. And even when she would there would never be any emotion behind them. Makoto, who was still hugging Minako, looked up at Rei, who looked just as relieved that Minako had finally broken down.

Minako pulled back from Makoto and wiped her eyes. "Why did Mamoru just stand there and let that man take her? He could have stopped it! We're never going to see her again, are we? He took her away and none of us stopped him. We lost. He won. Usagi's gone."

•••••••••••••••••••

January 25

I missed my eighth wedding anniversary. Just as I missed the sixth and seventh. Chibi-Usa is four and a half. Myoko is two. I have been away from everyone that I love for three years. For three years I've been living in some weird life where I'm like a wife to the man who kidnapped and raped me. The man who will forever be the father of my child. He acts like this is normal. When he's back from whatever he does when he teleports away he comes back and he kisses me on the cheek and then plays with Myoko.

I stopped bothering to resist his touch long ago. And yet every time he lays a hand on Myoko or me my heart shatters into a million pieces. I'm still just a prisoner playing a part in some demented play. Pretending to be normal and fine when I'm not. In fact I'm just the opposite. If I ever really had hope, in a time I can't remember, I no longer do. This is my destiny now. This is my horrendous future. This is the fate that I am stuck with.

Usagi

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru looked around the empty house. It was full of millions of good memories. But those good memories were the ones that seemed bad now. The ones that reminded him of what he didn't have. What he had lost. He didn't want to move but it was too much to wake up every morning and realize all over again that another presence was missing. He tried his hardest to stay normal. He needed to act cheerful for Chibi-Usa. And he still made sure that every single night she saw a picture of her mother.

Chibi-Usa knew who her mother was. She was the person in the picture. But Mamoru knew that she didn't actually remember Usagi herself. He didn't even think she understood the concept that she was still her mother, just out there somewhere, and she would come home one day. Mamoru held onto that hope with everything that he had. It was too easy to figure her to be gone for good and just give up. He had to be strong and keep praying. She would be home one day. One day he would see her beautiful eyes again.

•••••••••••••••••••

November 18

Today was Myoko's fourth birthday. I can't even believe I've been here for so long. It's been almost five years. Rikyu has been really sick lately. I think he'll die soon. In some way, it'll set me free. But it also seals my fate. He is the only person who can get me off of this planet. Not that he ever would, but once he's dead there's not even a chance. I don't even know how I feel toward him. He loves me. He tells me that all the time, even though I have never once replied.

In some weird way I think I respect him. Sure he has kept me prisoner for five years, but really I could have been far worse off. At least Rikyu treats me gently. He has never once even yelled at me or lost his temper. And I do have to admit that he acts like a good father to Myoko. Even though I wish beyond everything that I didn't have to be here and that Mamo-chan could be Myoko's father I still feel thankful to Rikyu that he has treated me kindly.

Usagi

•••••••••••••••••••

The doctor had said a few hours. That was it. Rikyu wanted Usagi to be in the room with him, so she did. But when she was told how little time there was left she lost control. She started crying. "Please, Rikyu, you can't die."

Rikyu smiled. "You see, I knew you loved me."

Usagi quickly pulled back. "I've never loved you and I never will. But you are my only way off of this planet. Please don't leave me and Myoko here forever. Please?"

Rikyu coughed and looked away. "Why should I grant you any requests? You've never even made an effort to like it here. All I wanted was an heir. And that's what I have. I'm not going to lose that, especially when you ask me right after insulting me."

Usagi was still sobbing so she left the room. And she wasn't going to go back. It probably wasn't the best way to plead for a way off, but when he had insinuated that she loved him it made her skin crawl. She was still deeply in love with Mamoru, not anyone else. Even though she would probably never see Mamoru again, she would never ever stop loving him.

•••••••••••••••••••

Two weeks. It had been two whole weeks since Rikyu died. Now Usagi and Myoko were alone with only the staff of the palace. There was no way for any of them to get off. It felt wonderful though that she didn't have to be touched involuntarily and that she didn't have to pretend she was fine. She couldn't think of a possible thing to get her out of there, so she was stuck. But at least now she was free and it was just her and Myoko.

But Myoko had loved Rikyu. So he cried a lot and was very sad over the loss. Usagi felt sorry for him but she couldn't possibly feel the same way. It was very strange to have to try to comfort a child over the loss of someone you despised.

It was two weeks after Rikyu died when the teleporter was used. Usagi ran to that room, wondering how it could be possible.

There was a man there, who had obviously just teleported in. Usagi felt like she should be hopeful, but instead she was just afraid. If she was stuck there she just wanted to be left alone.

He looked at her. "Who are you?"

Usagi swallowed, taking a step back defensively. "My name's Usagi. Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu. You must be the girl that Rikyu married."

"I never married him."

Natsu smiled at her sharp remark. "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess he probably wouldn't have married. I heard about his death. I'm very sorry."

Usagi didn't know how to respond. She wasn't going to thank him for being sorry. She almost felt like saying she wasn't sorry, but she refrained. After being asked several times whether she would join Natsu for a meal she finally gave in. After lunch they talked for quite a while. Natsu turned out to be Rikyu's brother. He ruled another planet because he was older. Rikyu had been jealous and went off to find his own planet.

Usagi had asked him how he managed to teleport onto the planet when it was activated by Rikyu alone. Apparently it could be activated by more than just a fingerprint. Natsu had a key. He also didn't seem to mind much that his brother was dead. Usagi took this as a good sign as she told him the whole story of her family back home and the way she had been kept prisoner for five years. He was sympathetic towards her, and once he met Myoko he was even more so.

"I can't believe he would do something like this. He was always so greedy. This is a great planet, but no one should have to stay here against their will. You've been prisoner for far too long. I'll be willing to teleport you off if you wish."

Usagi threw her arms around him. She was being freed. She could go home. She couldn't thank him enough for being so nice. She felt bad for a split second for leaving the planet without an heir or a ruler, but she quickly got over it. Natsu not only teleported her off, but also all of the staff that Rikyu had acquired. Usagi soon found herself in Tokyo with her son.

•••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••

Present Day

Waiting for the door to open in the seconds after she knocked seemed like the longest few seconds of her life. She didn't know what she was planning to say or how she would feel seeing her family again. When she finally heard a click she could feel herself tensing up. As the door opened she could see Mamoru, standing there and looking at her in disbelief. He looked exactly the same. Usagi threw her arms around his neck in a split second. Mamoru was shocked speechless for several seconds before he finally returned the embrace.

Neither one of them said anything as they hugged. Usagi didn't feel at all nervous anymore. She was *home.* She was with Mamoru and that was all that mattered. She finally let go of him and stood back. "Mamo-chan." She waited for him to respond. She needed to hear his voice. Mamoru had hoped to see her again for so long that it was like an illusion to actually see her. She looked quite a bit different. Her hair was cut shorter and it seemed a lighter shade of blond. And she just looked different over-all as well. She looked sad. And she had a little boy standing next to her.

"Usako." He reached out for her hand and pulled her into the house as she pulled Myoko along with her. "I can't even believe you're here. What happened? Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Usagi swallowed. "I'm okay now that I'm with you. It's been so long since I've been okay." She wanted to say more but she couldn't because she saw Chibi-Usa come into the room. The six-year-old looked very different than the baby she had last seen. The little girl looked at Usagi but she came up and hid behind her dad's leg. Usagi swallowed and looked at Mamoru. The hurt look in her eyes made his heart break. He knelt down next to Chibi-Usa. "Come on Chibi-Usa, you know who this is. From the picture, remember?"

The pink-haired girl looked at her dad. "Mama?" Mamoru nodded. Chibi-Usa looked toward Usagi again and then she looked at Myoko but she remained silent. She turned back to Mamoru, still clutching him. Mamoru stood up and picked Chibi-Usa up with him. "I'm sorry Usako. I've tried to make her remember." He looked toward Myoko and then at Usagi, silently asking for an explanation.

Usagi had completely forgotten. "Oh!" She picked up Myoko and looked at her husband and daughter. "This is Myoko... my son." She watched Mamoru's face carefully but she couldn't really read it. It bothered her because she always used to be able to know what he was thinking. Had she forgotten so much? Mamoru looked at Myoko and then he bent down to put Chibi-Usa on the floor. "Chibi-Usa, why don't you go and show Myoko your room? Let him play with some of your toys."

Chibi-Usa looked like she was about to protest but she changed her mind when she saw her father's stern face so she led the way to her bedroom. As soon as the kids were out of the room Mamoru took Usagi's hand once again, bringing her to sit on the couch with him. "Tell me, Usako. Tell me what happened."

Usagi positioned herself so that she was sitting comfortably in his arms but she still had a good view of his face. "He...he wanted company. And he wanted an heir to rule his planet. There was just no way out of it. Any of it."

"I want to kill him."

Usagi smiled. "You don't have to bother. He's already dead. Since he was the only person who could get anyone off of that place I was terrified that when he died I'd be stuck forever. But then after two weeks his brother teleported on and he got us off. This must be so hard for Myoko. He's only known of about a dozen different people in his whole life. And now he's in a city with millions of them."

Mamoru studied her. "I wish I could know everything you went through."

Usagi got up to get a bag that she had brought with her. There was only one thing inside of it and she pulled it out and handed it to Mamoru. It was her diary. "This diary was the only thing that kept me sane. Sometimes I would pretend that it was you I was talking to. I'd pretend that you were there with me."

Mamoru set the book aside and pulled her back down with him. Usagi settled her head against his chest. "How are my friends and everyone else?"

Mamoru sighed. "I'm afraid I haven't been keeping in touch with them much lately. Your parents come by every other weekend to see Chibi-Usa. I'm pretty sure they think that you're dead. Minako was depressed for a while, but she's been better lately. She sings at a nightclub a few times a week. Makoto got married a couple years ago. Ami just works a lot. Rei's got a daughter. She just turned four. Her name's Usagi."

Usagi found it strange to be listening to the lives of her best friends like they were all a movie or something. So much had happened and she had missed so much. She had a million questions in her head but she suddenly realized how tired she was. She was soon fast asleep with her head rested against Mamoru's chest and his arms encircling her.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi woke up and it took her a while to realize where she was. She smiled when she saw Mamoru. She was stretched out on the couch with a blanket over her and Mamoru was asleep on the loveseat. She suddenly wondered what had happened to Myoko so she quietly left the room. She didn't know her way around the house so she just wandered around opening each door. She found one that was obviously Mamoru's. The furniture was all the same as it had been before. There was a picture of her next to the bed.

She went to the room across the way, which was Chibi-Usa's. The girl was asleep. The room was beautiful and she had lots of toys. Again there was a picture of Usagi next to the bed. Usagi smiled and quietly closed the door. She found Myoko asleep in the next room. It looked like a guestroom with very average furnishings. He seemed to be sleeping soundly so she shut the door. She heard a noise and turned around to find Mamoru. She smiled at him.

"I put him to sleep in the guestroom. We'll have to make it into his room." Usagi looked at him, simply taking in the wonderful face she hadn't seen in five years. She swallowed.

"I missed you so much."

Mamoru reached out for her hands and pulled her closer to him. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you. We have all nearly died without you. I love you so much Usako."

Usagi hugged him. "I love you too. I was so afraid that you had stopped loving me."

Mamoru pulled back to look at her face. "I could never stop loving you."

Usagi kissed him, falling deeper and deeper into the kiss until she heard a small voice say "Mama?" It was Myoko. Usagi turned around to face him. He looked sleepy and confused. She knelt down in front of him. "Did you sleep well?"

Myoko nodded. "You didn't tuck me in."

"I know, I'm sorry. But Mamoru tucked you in, right?"

Myoko glanced up at Mamoru and nodded again. "Mama, I want to go home."

Usagi swallowed and looked at Mamoru. She didn't know how to answer him. "Myoko, that isn't our home anymore, okay? We're going to live here now. We'll buy you some toys and things to make your room special so that it's your very own."

Myoko just sniffled. "I want daddy."

Usagi sighed and prepared herself. This happened every couple of days but it was sure to be worse in this whole new place. Usagi picked him up as he started to cry. She walked around the room with him, trying to comfort him. She looked at Mamoru without saying anything. Myoko's crying soon woke up Chibi-Usa who came out to see what the noise was. While Usagi was comforting Myoko Mamoru went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Myoko finally quieted down to eat his meal. It was odd for Usagi to have a normal family breakfast with a family that had never all been together before.

Chibi-Usa mainly clung to Mamoru and Myoko did the same with Usagi. It was like they were divided. After breakfast Mamoru took the two kids into Chibi-Usa's room to get them playing with some toys. He came back into the kitchen where Usagi was still sitting and sat across from her. She looked at him. "Oh, Mamo-chan, it's so hard. He always cries for his daddy. He doesn't know that his father was a bad man. He just knows that he was the person who played with him and brought him lots of toys. I have to rock him and tell him that Rikyu's in heaven when I know that he's not. Why are things so hard? Why can't Myoko just be yours?"

"Usako. We'll work things out. They already seem to get along pretty well. We just have to get Chibi-Usa to warm up to you and hopefully she'll remember."

Usagi nodded and sipped her coffee. "I know I really should contact my parents and all of my friends but I don't think I'm up to it today. I'll do it tomorrow." Usagi spent the rest of the day trying to adjust herself and Myoko to the new house and living environment. They went shopping for stuff to make Myoko's room set up. Chibi-Usa still wasn't particularly friendly with Usagi and she also seemed annoyed that two new people were living in her house. By the time both Myoko and Chibi-Usa were asleep Usagi was exhausted. She collapsed into bed next to Mamoru.

Mamoru pulled her close to him and Usagi realized all at once how much she had missed him and how horrible of an experience it had been to be away for so long. Hot tears swelled in her eyes and she just couldn't hold them in any longer. She cried out all of the tears built up from so many emotions she had felt for the last five years. But the whole time she cried Mamoru was holding her. She had needed his comfort for so long and it was such a relief to be back where she belonged. In his arms.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Mamoru nodded. "We'll be fine."

Usagi looked down at Myoko. "Myoko, you have to be really good for Mamoru, okay? I'm going to be back later." Myoko was reluctant to let her go but he didn't want to disappoint her so he let her leave anyway. She took Mamoru's car and headed out to see her family and friends. She stopped by Rei's house first. Usagi walked slowly toward the temple, taking in all of the sights that she had missed so much. She stopped when she saw a little girl playing outside. She looked like a little miniature Rei. She had black hair that was pulled into two little pigtails and her eyes were a blazing violet.

Usagi walked over toward the little girl who looked at her curiously. Usagi smiled at her. "Hi, you must be Usagi." The little girl just nodded and continued to play.

"Usa, are you-"

Usagi turned toward her friend's voice. She had been walking toward them while looking down at something in her hand and she stopped when she saw Usagi standing next to her daughter. She dropped what she was holding and put her hand over her mouth as her eyes started watering. Usagi smiled at her and stood feeling rather strange over her friend's reaction. Rei finally flew forward and hugged Usagi. "Oh my God Usagi, you're alive. We hoped so badly but...but *five years*!" She pulled back to look at her. "How could you have been gone for five years?"

The three of them went inside and Usagi told her the whole story. When Rei finally didn't have any more questions, Usagi asked her own questions. She had little Usagi in her lap. "How did this happen, Rei?"

"Oh, Usagi, we've all been falling apart without you. I don't know what happened to me. Her father is a guy I've only seen once in my life. I didn't feel like it was necessary to tell him about her. My grandfather was so mad and disappointed in me that he kicked me out. He said that I could no longer be a priestess. I lived in an apartment the whole time I was pregnant and until Usa was nearly a year old. He always refused to see her. And then one day I just sent him her picture. I think he felt so guilty about it that he had a heart attack. After he died we moved back here."

Usagi played with Usa's hair. "Why did you name her after me?"

Rei shrugged. "I guess I thought maybe it would feel like less of a void. Not that it really worked." She was quiet for a minute as she looked at her daughter. "We were all mad at you at one point or another for leaving us. Minako had it bad for a while. I remember when I found out I was pregnant and I was so mad at you and Minako told me that I shouldn't be because you probably had it the worst. And then she lost control herself. She was so depressed for over two years that we could barely make her eat. Seeing her like that made me mad at myself. Like why wasn't I that sad about losing you? But I had Usa."

Usagi smiled. "I better go. I have to tell this story a lot of times today." She hugged the sweet little girl in her arms and then handed her back to her mother. "Usa and Myoko are so close in age that they should like playing with each other. We'll have to get them together soon." So Usagi left and went to see the rest of her four friends. She told them each the whole story and then listened to their stories. They all cried when they saw her.

Minako told her that it had been like her sister was missing. Usagi met Makoto's husband and Makoto told her that she was pregnant and that she hadn't yet told anyone but her. Ami explained that she had blamed herself for not being able to track her down and bring her home. Next it was time to go to her parents' house. She figured that the only way they could possibly believe she had disappeared for five years and then came home was just to tell them the truth. She told them everything. About her secret identity since she had been fourteen. About Mamoru being Tuxedo Kamen. About all of her friends and who they were. About Myoko and Rikyu. After seeing her alive though none of that had come as much of a shock to them.

Usagi was glad to finally have all of her family back. They had all seemed to miss her so much it was surprising to her. She had never imagined that she was as much of a part of their lives as they were in hers. Things with her family and friends weren't as strangely awkward as they were with Mamoru. Not that she felt intimidated with him but things had just changed so much with Chibi-Usa not remembering her and with Myoko being afraid of Mamoru. Her life was turned upside down. It was going to be a long time until things could be normal again.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru stood in the doorway watching Usagi toss and turn and wondering whether he should wake her up or not. She had fallen asleep quite early after visiting all of her friends and she didn't seem to be sleeping very soundly. He sat on the edge of the bed simply watching her. She was sweating and appeared to be having a bad dream. She woke up suddenly and Mamoru immediately reached out to hold her. "Mamo-chan. He was there; he was trying to take Myoko."

Mamoru kissed the top of her head. "It was just a dream. He's dead. I'm never going to let anyone take either of you away."

Usagi clung to him. She shook her head as she fought tears. "How could I have terrifying dreams about the same person who my son loves and misses? It's just not fair."

Mamoru was quiet for a long time as he just held her. "Usako, I have to work tomorrow. You'll be okay here with the kids right?"

Usagi sniffled and pulled herself back to look at his face. "Why can't Chibi-Usa just know me? I want her to call me 'mama'. Myoko called Rikyu 'dada' first and it tore me apart. And I've never even heard my seven-year-old tell me that she loves me or call me 'mama'. I just feel...broken. I can't put my life back together. For five whole years I was nothing but his whore."

"Usako, don't say that. You have always been the same sweet, wonderful person that I fell in love with and you still are. Nobody stopped loving you while you were gone. It's horrible that this had to happen, especially to you of all people. There is a good reason that everyone loves you so much. You're the same person, Usako. Those five years we were all waiting for you and now you're back. We can just put that time behind us now. Things will be back to normal soon enough."

Usagi bit her lip and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I hope so. At least now I can go through everything with you by my side."

The End

I was planning to put an epilogue but I enjoyed writing this so much that I decided I'll probably just make a sequel. Leave feedback if you enjoyed this story and if you want another one! I'll be going off of whether or not you guys want me to write the sequel. I hope this wasn't all depressing... ^_^ I want your input!


End file.
